Just another field of flowers
by fiesa
Summary: The world was changing. He had to keep in mind this was not the Midgar he had known all his life. OneShot.


**Just another field of flowers**

_Summary: Midgar is changing. Cloud almost forgot. Life is slowly returning to the grey and shattered world. And with it, something he thought lost returns as well. OneShot._

_Set: A few months after FFVII – Advent Children. I guess._

_

* * *

_

„Denzel! Look! Do you see it?"

"That's a squirrel."

"It's so funny!"

"Don't tease the animals, you two! And don't run too far, okay?"

Two voices answering as one.

"'Kay!"

Cloud closed his eyes and crossed his arms behind his head.

The sun was shining down on them, brightly and warm, and the sound of the birds singing in the trees around them was peaceful. At first, he had thought the idea of going out like that was a stupid one – in their world, no human being with something as close to a functional brain as possible went out for a _picnic_. Their world was grey, grey and metallic and shattered and life-less. And who would want to sit and stare at the ruins of broken cities and machines while enjoying a meal?

But, like so often, he had forgotten the world wasn't still and dead anymore.

Slowly, carefully, it had started growing again. At first, it was the color that had changed: grey and black were covered by green, soft moss. Then, plants had started growing, and slowly, slowly, life had proven to be persistent. And even though there still was a long way to go until the world would be green and full of life once again, Cloud felt peace radiate from every plant, every little tree and every bird nesting in the ruins of abandoned factories and skyscrapers.

And there were flowers.

Creamy white, golden yellow, soft orange, light red and silken violet. Their smell was calming, as calming as the soft movement of their heads in the warm wind. Of course _she_ had made flowers grow as soon as possible.

Pages rustled next to him.

-V-

Tifa had pulled a book out of one of the baskets next to her and was rolling around so she was lying on her stomach. Her black hair spread around her, tickling his bare arms softly. Now and then, she lifted her head to look for the two children playing somewhere on the other side of the meadow, but then she returned to the pages. Her soft breathing next to him was the only thing that could make him fall asleep these days.

When Cloud woke again, the sun was setting, casting a golden shadow over his world. The warm wind was the only sound he could hear – the wind and three people's breath coming in slow, soft puffs.

Tifa was curled into him, something she hadn't done for a long time for the simple reason that he still insisted on sleeping in separate rooms. Her face was so close he almost shrank back in surprise and only stopped himself because he didn't want to wake her. Her eyelids fluttered softly. Carefully, Cloud extended a hand and brushed away a few strands of hair. She stirred softly but didn't wake.

Somehow smiling, he propped himself up on his elbow and eyed his surroundings. There they were: Marlene and Denzel, sleeping next to each other in all their innocence, holding hands even in their sleep. Both were smiling, a picture so beautiful he couldn't help but thank the Life stream they were alive. They _all_ were alive.

And the world was changing.

-V-

"Let's go for a picnic again soon, Cloud!" Marlene pleaded when they loaded the baskets and the blanket back into the van. Denzel and Tifa threw him a skeptical look and were surprised to see him smile. He had been the one to oppose the idea of going out like that for most of the time, after all.

"Let's definitely do that," he answered and smiled slightly when the girl threw her arms around his waist, squealing with delight. He hugged her quickly and caught a look from Denzel which made him smirk. The little boy turned his back to him.

"Let's get into the car, Marlene!"

Immediately, the girl followed her friend into the old vehicle. Tifa closed the trunk with a _thunk_. Cloud threw a last look at the place they had spend the afternoon on: A vast field of flowers, trees and animals, the ruins of Midgar towering in the west, black shapes against the sinking sun.

That's when he saw them: Two people sitting under the farthest tree, watching the sky. He couldn't make out more than their profiles, but he knew who they were. His heart quickened.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked, concern in her voice. "We're ready to leave."

Her green eyes were watching him carefully. He turned back to the meadow, but the people where gone. Just the wind in the flowers remained.

"Okay," he said, bringing his mind back to reality with an effort. "Let's go home."

He'd just said it instinctively, but he saw Tifa's eyes light up as he used the word "home". He smiled at her carefully. It still wasn't a full smile. He would need some time to develop that one again. But nevertheless, it was a smile, a sincere one, and Tifa felt her heart pace quicken. He opened the driver's door of the car and she walked around to get to the passenger's side. The car door closed as Cloud turned on the motor.

They were going home.

Cloud threw a last glance back to the meadow through the rear mirror. There was no one to be seen anywhere. It was just another field of flowers.


End file.
